This invention relates to a system from stretching a person""s calf muscles. The invention incorporates footwear of a specialized nature to be worn by an individual and also to a method incorporating use of the footwear.
It is known that stretching of calf muscles increases the ability of an individual to jump. A number of exercises have been employed to stretch calf muscles and Achilles"" tendons.
A number of devices have been devised which are aimed at stretching or treating musculature of the lower leg. The following patents disclose devices which are believed to be representative of the state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,470, issued Sep. 15, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,421, issued Jul. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,226, issued Jul. 16, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,606, issued Sep. 24, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5342,266, issued Aug. 30, 1994.
The various devices shown in these patents are all characterized by the fact that they are employed at a fixed location during the exercise or therapy. At least some of the devices are relatively complex in nature.
As will be seen below, by way of contrast, the apparatus and method of the present invention result in stretching of the calf muscles and Achilles"" tendon by an individual using the apparatus which is in the nature of footwear.
The present invention encompasses footwear to be worn by an individual for stretching the individual""s calf muscles.
The footwear includes a base member having a base member bottom for engaging the ground or other surface, a base member front end and a base member back end.
The footwear also includes a foot support member having a foot support member top, a foot member front end and a foot support member back end. The foot support member is located above the base member.
Connector means connects the foot support member to the base member with the foot support member top disposed at an angle relative to the base member bottom and the foot support member front end positioned at a higher elevation than the foot support member back end.
Attachment means is provided for attaching the footwear to an individual""s foot to retain the foot in place on the foot support member top while the individual is stretching calf muscles.
The connector means is adjustable for selectively changing the angle between the foot support member top and the base member bottom.
The method of the invention includes the step of positioning the foot of an individual on a foot support member of footwear including the foot support member and a base member connected to the foot support member.
The foot support member is inclined relative to the base member to define an angle therebetween whereby the individual""s foot on the support member is angled upwardly in the direction of the front of the foot.
The individual pivots his or her leg relative to the foot in the footwear while maintaining the foot support member inclined relative to the base member.
The relative orientations of the foot support member and the base member are periodically adjusted to gradually increase the angle defined between the foot support member and the base member.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.